mcGiva but whats happened to Ziva?
by special agent Ali
Summary: Ziva gets drunk at McGees house trying to help with his story but there may be something seriously wrong with her, McGee also has a child he forgot to tell Ziva about so when her pregnancy fails will their friendship fall too? crossover with House
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I decided to try McGiva story

Timothy McGee had just got off work. He had gone off his book for awhile now, but after this busy week of helping a blind photographer and Director Sheppard's obsession with some foreign man his fingers were itching to type.

He sat down and loaded his beloved machine but after only typing one letter nature called so he ran off.

He came back a few minutes later and saw his door was open a few inches. "Strange, I know I locked it" he muttered and pulled his gun.

He closed the door but then chided himself and blamed it on stress. He sat back down and started typing when he heard a voice "so what's Lisa up to with Tommy." Tim jumped and turned around to see Ziva standing there with a bottle of wine.

'Ziva, what are you doing here?" he asked now only a little more relieved.

Ziva scoffed and took a drink of the wine finishing off the bottle. "Well Timmy I'm here because my house is being non bugged and I need a place to stay at for awhile" Ziva said and went off to look for more alcohol.

Tim just stared at her as she opened his cupboards finally finding a strong brand of alcohol. "Ziva, I don't think it's a good idea to be drinking while you're obviously depressed" Tim said and Ziva glared at him.

"Timothy, I am not depressed, I came to you because I want you to kill Tommy's girlfriend and have Lisa be the murderer" Ziva said with murder in her eyes.

McGee sighed and stood trying to take the bottle but she just pulled away and took a long sip.

McGee just shrugged and sat down to type figuring she would just get drunk and fall asleep. Ziva was getting drunk but she became more of a drunken Abby which was even scarier.

She leaned over him and swatted his hands away and started typing fast. The only problem was after drowning too bottles of Alcohols and starting on some beer made her a little lightheaded so the paper made no sense.

Tim just took it out and shredded it paying no attention to her. After a minute though he noticed she had stopped trying to be an editor and he turned around to see her barfing on his hard floor.

"Oh yuck" he said with a disgusted look as he picked her up and hurriedly ran to the bathroom.

He placed her in front of the toilet and then went to clean his floor while trying not to get sick himself.

A few minutes later he heard Ziva scream in pain. He ran back dumping the towels on the mess. He saw her retching blood violently into the toilet. She then sat back with bloodshot eyes.

He knelt down and touched her forehead which felt burning hot. He then ran to his kitchen grabbing a popsicle stick his sister left after making boxes for some fundraiser.

He ran back into the bathroom and checked Ziva's throat noticing she was now wheezing slightly.

Her throat looked infected as he saw it was bright red and swollen. "Ziva I think you may be having an allergy attack to the alcohol" Tim said helping her to stand.

She faltered though trying to walk so he picked her up and helped her to sit at his computer. He then lifted her shirt off and gasped as he saw ugly bubbling red swells all over her body.

Ziva was now gasping for breath and grabbed Tim's hand squeezing it hard. Tim winced and looked at her face that now had big tears running from her eyes.

"Help me Tim" she wheezed and then fainted into his arms. Tim gasped as she fell on him making him fall backward.

He turned her over and immediately saw his friend had stopped breathing. "Shit" he yelled grabbing his phone. He called 911 and prayed that they would arrive in time.

"Come on Ziva don't die on me, I can't lose another good friend, besides I think I may be in love with you" he cried as he hugged her prone body to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there McGee is going to have to make some tough choices soon

The ambulance arrived as he finished calling the team. He climbed in after the helped her inside. A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital and Ziva was admitted into the emergency room.

McGee sat in the waiting room to well wait. A couple minutes alter Gibbs, Tony, Abby and Ducky arrived.

Abby ran immediately to McGee. "Tim, are you okay sweetie?" she asked and took his hand.

Gibbs knelt in front of his pale body and looked into his eyes. "What happened McGee?" he asked calmly.

McGee looked up and at first stared blankly but then remembered what happened. "Ziva came over to my place last night to help on my book and drank quite a bit of alcohol" he said and paused.

Gibbs looked at and snapped his fingers. "McGee, you don't go to a hospital for just getting drunk, so why are we here?" he asked this time a little more agitated.

McGee sighed and looked up at him. "Boss, I think she had a major allergy attack to a bottle of alcohol she found in my cabinet" he said now looking a little more worried.

Just then a bunch of nurses rushed by. Gibbs grabbed one of them. "What's going on here?" he asked with a little force.

The nurse looked surprised but answered "the new woman who just came in is going into cardiac arrest, her liver is shutting down" she said and got out of his grip. He grabbed her again.

"Hold on, what's your name and who's treating her" the woman glared at him "my names Allison Cameron and the doctor treating her is Greg House" she said and then took off.

McGee went even paler and sighed. "Don't worry McGee, ziva will be fine she's a trained assassin" said Abby still clutching his hand.

"you don't understand, two nights ago she came over and was really upset about Roy Sanders saying she kept having nightmares about not being able to save him, so she slept in my bed with me" said Tim blushing at Tony wide eyed look.

Anyway, after I helped her out of the bathroom I saw a pregnancy test in the trash and it was positive" Tim finished and held his head in his hands.

The whole group just stared shocked at him.


	3. Chapter 3

HI people!

Abby went off for a walk with slight tears in her eyes. It's true she was the one who ended it with McGee but did he have to be with Ziva.

She became lost in her thoughts as she walked and didn't notice the blonde cute doctor walking by. "Oh, I'm sorry" he said Abby couldn't help but love his Australian accent.

"Uh huh, I'm Abby" she said and they shook hands. "So what's going on with Ziva?" She asked following him down the corridor.

"Um I don't know yet Abby, were running tests but it may be a brain tumor" he said very seriously.

"Oh wow, that's horrible doctor um" she said and Chase blushed.

"Oh sorry again, I'm Robert Chase I work with Dr. House" and Abby smirked. "The limping man with a cane and a cheery smile" she said and laughed at his expression.

Chase stared at her and then laughed. "Ahh so I'm guessing you work with someone like that?" he asked smiling sweetly. Damn he is cute Abby thought.

"Yeah, agent Gibbs, the man scowling with his cup of coffee" she said brightly taking his hand.

"I see" he said, but before he knew what was happening their lips touched and they shared a beautiful kiss.

Just then Eric Foreman came running. "Chase, that Israeli woman does have a tumor, Cameron just found it and now the woman has a high fever and is seizing badly her brain is dying and we have to see House" he said and Chase quickly followed waving to Abby.

Abby waved back. She felt bad for Ziva but couldn't help feeling happy but maybe that was just Chase. She turned and gulped seeing a pissed off McGee with folded arms.

"Well Abs I'm really glad you're having fun while Ziva's going into surgery" he said coldly.

Abby's smile quickly vanished and she gave a guilty look. "I'm sorry Tim, I am worried about her" she said taking his hand.

Tim looked at her and found it impossible to remain angry. He kissed her forehead and Abby sighed hugging him. It was what he said though that made her jump back again.

"At first I felt guilty for getting Ziva pregnant because of you, but seeing as how you like DR. Chase so much maybe there really is no room for us" he said it with a hurt voice though and that's what really scared Abby.

"No Tim, there is a chance for us again, I'm willing to try" she said. Tim didn't listen though. 'forget it Abs you hurt me one two many times, I refuse to allow myself to be hurt again" Tim replied and walked away to update the team.

Abby just stood there and didn't bother to wipe away her tears. This isn't over Timothy McGee she thought angrily.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey thanks guys for reviews House and NCIS rock

Her surgery had lasted for a few hours and now she laid a prone body on her bed. McGee could only smile though as he sat on a chair near her and gently brushed her cheek.

He was glad that they would be able to help her; he never wanted to go through another burial again. McGee couldn't push Abby out of his thoughts though.

He felt his hand be squeezed as he leaned back in his chair and opened his eyes to see her going into cardiac arrest. Her heart rate was going crazy and she was seizing again.

Several nurses and doctors including House's team raced in. "Her pulse is racing, she can't breathe" said Cameron and they shoved a tube down Ziva"s throat.

Chase shooed McGee out who was now looking scared. He left and saw Abby who had been watching from the window. Wordlessly she hugged him with tears in both of their eyes.

They walked back to the waiting room and just from their expressions the team knew something was wrong.

It was a few hours later when Chase and Cameron walked up. "Agent McGee, your friend is in danger" she said really not wanting to continue

The team said nothing just waited worriedly. "We did another MRI and the tumor is just some scars we mistook did she recently strike her head by any chance?" Chase asked.

"well she got sick from the alcohol and may have slipped, I did hear a small crash before she screamed" said Tim looking a little relieved but then grew more concerned looking at the doctors expression.

"That explains her fever and migraines but I'm afraid we'll have to terminate her pregnancy" said Chase and McGee looked up shocked.

"I'm sorry, but if she tries to go on with it her body will continue shutting down and react violently" said Cameron sitting next to Tim.

"Her body cant make children, it messes with her liver and other organs badly" said chase. "We can prep her now for surgery and destroy the fetus and then put in new organs" he said and Gibbs nodded.

"Do whatever it takes" he said and both left.

"This is all my fault" said Tim sadly and slid off the chair to the floor. Abby followed and he laid his head in her lap.

She gently massaged his temple and he closed his eyes felling safer by her warm hands. He felt guilty though, he still was in love with Ziva and now wasn't sure if he even wanted her.

He loved Abby longer and more than any other person outside his family so why was he having such difficulty choosing between them he thought as his body finally gave in to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey!

McGee was almost fully asleep when he felt a shadow over him. He opened his eyes to see Ziva standing there in tears.

"Ziva" Tim exclaimed jumping to his feet. He wrapped her in a hug and held her as she cried. "Tim, I heard the doctors, I really wanted this baby" Ziva said whimpering.

"I'm so sorry" Tim replied and hugging her. He then lifted her up and brought her back to her room forgetting the others.

Abby sat on the floor anger running through her body. "Damn that woman she can't have Tim" she muttered and Tony heard her.

"Hey Abs, If you want I can try and help you break them apart" he said with an evil smile.

Abby smiled up at him and took his hand standing up. "You got yourself a deal Mr. DiNozzo" Abby said with her own mischievous smile.

The two then sat on the chairs and discussed their plan to permanently break them up and then have themselves be their supporter.

Unknown to them though McGee was standing there with his arms folded looking pissed off. He had gotten Ziva halfway there when she was taken by Chase and Cameron who were looking worried.

Now he wondered if he should tell them or just plan his own revenge against them.

Heh heh if they think they can make me hate Ziva their in for a surprise McGee thought evilly and then walked away to the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Who will win Timmy? Stay tuned

Tim walked the empty corridors when he saw Ziva was back in her room crying softly. He opened the door and she looked up in surprise.

Her first instinct was to wipe her eyes so she didn't look weak to her visitor. Tim came into the room and she smiled gratefully. He just smiled back and fluffed her pillows.

Ziva grabbed his arm "they'll be back in a couple of minutes to remove the fetus, are you angry?" she asked feeling vulnerable which she hated.

Just then Cameron came running by with a small girl. "I'm sorry but were going to have to delay the surgery a little this kid is really sick" she said and Tim gasped standing outside.

The little girl looked at him and smiled despite the nausea and abdominal pain. "Hi Daddy" she whispered and Tim's heart sank as Ziva stared at him getting herself out of bed.

"Tim, who is this little girl?" she asked trying not to sound angry n case it was a mistake.

Tim looked at her and clutched her hand. "Ziva, I'm sorry I couldn't give you a child" he said and Ziva's eyes narrowed as Tony and Abby walked up.

Ziva, you have to understand, before I came on Gibbs team I had a girlfriend named Natalie" he said and Ziva's eyes narrowed further.

Ziva then noticed that Abby was stroking the child's cheek and Tony was playing with her puppet she had been clutching. She glared back at McGee who looked at the ground guiltily.

Ziva felt her fever rise but ignored it. "What's your name sweetie" she said calmly to the young girl. "Rosie" the little girl said. She then help up three fingers before Ziva could ask.

"I'm three and a half, and this is Benny" She said proudly and took her second toy a stuffed dog away from Tony.

Ziva smiled and stroked her forehead noticing she had a high fever. Rose then gasped and started wheezing as she couldn't catch her breath.

Tim immediately took action before the doctors grabbing an inhaler from his pocket. He put the device in his daughter's mouth and she started puffing and a few seconds later let out a ragged breath.

Cameron looked up in surprise and he just shrugged. "She has asthma, probably was running around and dropped to the floor" he said with concern.

"Two years ago we found out she had asthma when she slipped down the slide at a park and was unconscious for three hours" Tim said and then they all heard him mutter stupid nannies.

Chase nodded and felt Rose's neck. "We'll have to take her to ICU and get her breathing normal" he said and Tim nodded.

"Sweetie, mommy should be here soon but now Dr. Chase and Dr. Cameron will take care of you" he said fatherly to the young girl and she nodded.

She picked up her arms and Tim hugged her gently. "I'll see you later princess" he said with a kiss to her cheek.

Dr Chase quickly took off with Rose and the four watched them leave. Ziva then cleared her throat and Tim looked at her and then the floor quickly.

Tony decided to take over and pushed all three into Ziva's room. He helped Ziva into bed and then the three sat in chairs.

"Ziva, I wanted to tell you about Rose, but there seemed to be a good chance" Tim said trying to sound innocent.

Ziva glared at him hurt. "McGee, I have been with you guys for two years now and only now I find out about Rose" she said and Tim felt two inches tall.

"Well I wanted to tell you after I found out about your pregnancy" Tim said and Abby and Tony decided then to leave.

"Hold it, why didn't you two tell me?" Ziva asked and the two glanced at each other.

"Well Ziva, we all knew Rose but we thought it would be better if Tim told you" Abby said standing at the door clutching Tony's hand.

Ziva glanced at Tim who sighed and Gave Abby a look. "Ziva, I'm sorry, but rose moved with my ex Natalie just after Kate's death, and only now they were coming back, but really I never planned to tell you like this" Tim said trying his best to sound convincing.

Ziva glared daggers at him. "That is the most stupidest thing I ever heard you say Timothy McGee, You didn't seem to know that much about children when you held that baby that one case" Ziva said angrily.

"I'm not used to holding other peoples kids Ziva" Tim said like it was the most obvious thing.

Ziva looked at her covers not sure what else to say. "Get out" she said finally and Tim touched her hand.

Ziva glared and smacked him with the pillow. "Get out all of you, I never want to see you stupid traitors again" she screamed and then had a coughing fit.

She flopped back on her bed with tears in her eyes. She felt worse from her sickness and now she felt betrayed.

I knew I could never fit in; I'm not Kate she thought as she stared at her wall her back to her friends.

Well this was a long one please R and R


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! I like Rose she's a sweetie

It was two hours later when a happy little girl was walking with Cameron. "Daddy" she screamed and ran to him and was thrown in the air by McGee's strong arms.

"Hey Princess did you take a nap?" Tim asked tickling her stomach gently. "Yes daddy I feels lots better" Rose said and Tim smiled.

She got down and walked to Tony who was playing solitaire with a deck of cards. She tapped his shoulder and gave him a sweet smile. "Me play too Tony" she said and he laughed at her cute little pout.

"Okay, can you count?" Tony asked and Rose nodded. "Yes, one two tree, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten" she counted on her fingers.

"Okay, good girl, well were going to play 21, a game where if your cards equal 21 you win or if their higher than your opponent you win" Tony said and Rose looked at him confused.

Tony smiled and gave her two cards and dealt himself two cards. "Okay see, I have an eight and a five which is thirteen and you have a six and a two which is eight so" Tony said and Rose put on a big smile.

"I WIN" she screamed and threw her two cards in the air. Tony shook his head picking up the cards.

"No princess I win my cards equal higher than yours" he said and Rose stomped on his foot. "No, I win Tony this game stinks" she said and Tony winced as she screamed in his ear.

"Okay, you win, what should we play then?" Tony asked trying to keep her calm. He remembered once when she was two before Kate died the kid had a vicious tantrum and she could scream loud.

Tony had made the mistake of giving the kid some ice-cream because she was being fussy. Tim had told her she couldn't have any till after lunch but it was ten thirty and she was grumpy so Tony gave in. Tim took it away which made her scream very loud, so he gave her a timeout in Abby's lab and Tony still couldn't figure out what was louder the lab or Rosalina.

Well it had been two years but Tony was not about to make the same stupid mistake again. He reconsidered for a second when the squirt took out candy land from a bucket of games Cameron gave her.

Rose looked at Tony who just sat there as Abby set up. "Please Uncle Tony?" Rose asked really cute and gave her McGee pout she inherited from her father.

"Fine" Tony grumbled and slid to the floor. They played that, connect four, monopoly Jr, and clue Jr all which Rose won since they played by her rules.

"See uncle Tony, this guy is really yucky, so me being a princess can't visit him so I'm rescued by the real princess and am the winner" Rose said during candy land.

In connect four she dropped all the pieces in the holes and said "whoever makes the cutest picture wins" she thought hers was a bunny and his was the yucky monster from candy land so she won again.

Clue and Monopoly were pretty much the same. "I have the roller skate so I zoomed to all the places speedy quick and buy all the lemonys for myself before you guys can even moves so I wins" Rose had said and Tony just nodded. Rose was adorable and creative there was no doubt about it.

Clue was detective game so she made her person grab the roller skate from monopoly and run to a room she knew was the place because she cheated.

"See, I'm so speedy quick and a good tective I knew it was you that took the cookie and now you get a time out" Rose said proudly. She then made the other kids run around and she dropped everything to the floor.

It was five minutes later that the kids was asleep in Abby's arms who was rocking her gently while he was made clean up.

Tim had left to go get them lunch so he was stuck alone. Abby just smiled at him from her chair and kissed the small girls cheek. Abby and Rose were inseparable when they were together and that made Tim happy especially since Rose's mother Natalie was in a wheelchair after getting in an accident two weeks ago.

That was when they made their long moving trip from California back to Washington DC and Rose was really happy to be with her Abby and team again.

The whole team loved her really especially Gibbs who still missed his daughter. Tim was told the story a few days after Rose's birth and since then Gibbs was her godfather and he couldn't be more proud.

Tony finished putting the last game away when Ziva walked up finally being released from her surgery. A nurse followed with a wheelchair that Ziva was too stubborn to ride in.

Ziva clutched her side as she slipped on the floor and almost fell. She was caught by Tony who now forced her into the chair.

"Ziva, you okay?" Tony asked concerned. Ziva glared at him, she hated them all and was to make sure they knew it.

"I'm fine Tony let me go" she said a little louder than expected because Rose woke up.

"Ziva, you okay?" she asked now. Ziva sighed and forgot she was only three.

"I'm fine you little brat, go and play with Tony and Abby their the ones who Tim trusts" she yelled harshly and Rose burst into tears.

Abby tried to pick her up but Rose pushed her away and ran to Tim who came back with Gibbs.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Tim asked her gently. Rose pointed at Ziva.

"She screamed at me daddy give her a time out" Rose whimpered.

Tim glanced at Ziva and handed rose to Gibbs. He walked to her and knelt down. "Ziva, I know you hate me, but don't you dare make Rose feel bad for it"

Ziva glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?" she asked and Tim sighed wondering how long this would last.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello glad you're enjoying this!

Rose squirmed in Gibbs arms so he placed her on the floor. Rose being the sweetie she was decided to try and cheer up Ziva.

"Ziva, its okay, don't worry be happy" she said touching her arm. Ziva was still glaring at Tim that she didn't hear the child. She flinched when Rose touched her and she grabbed her arm.

Ziva then got back off the chair and pushed the little girl away roughly. Rose lost her balance and fell hurting her arm. She burst into tears and Tim quickly scooped her up and glared angrily at Ziva.

"You know what Ziva, its one thing to be angry but yelling and hurting a small girl is unforgivable" Tim said icily as he rubbed Rose's back as she cried.

"oh and you two don't have to worry about putting that plan of yours into action cause I wish Kate was still here so that I never met her" Tim said and Ziva gasped and ran out of the hospital trying not to show off her tears.

She got into her car and let her tears fall as she buried her head in her arms on her steering wheel. She then looked up as the passenger door was opened.

"Hey, you okay Ziva?" Asked Tony concerned.

"Tony I didn't mean to hurt Rose, I don't even know the child" Ziva said sadly and Tony gently rubbed her back and she leaned over and kissed his lips.

Abby had meanwhile followed Tim hoping to apologize when she saw Rose's mom talking with Tim by her car. Natalie had brought a new car with Tim's help that had hand brakes since her legs no longer worked as well anymore.

Tim placed Rose in her car seat and gave her a kiss and then Kiss Natalie's cheek. He then stepped back and waved as they took off.

Abby then decided to walk toward him. Tim looked at her as she took his hand. "Hey Timmy, I'm sorry for trying to deceive you but do you think there's still a chance for us?" Abby asked smiling.

Tim nodded and gathered Abby in his arms and kissed her lips. "Abby I'm sorry, I want you to be Rose's step mom" Tim said and Abby stepped back.

"Tim you mean" Abby said hesitating not sure if she wanted to say the word.

"Only if you want to abs, but yes will you be Mrs. Timothy McGee?" he asked getting on his knee.

Tony, Ziva Gibbs and Natalie all watched in anticipation. Natalie had seen Tim bend on his knee and parked in the next row over. She painfully assembled her chair from her trunk and now wheeled over with Rose on her lap.

Abby noticed her small crowd and blushed. "Yes Tim I'll be your wife" she said and Tim jumped for joy and swung her around as rose ran forward.

"Abby" She screamed and was joined in the hugs. Ziva sighed and walked away. Tim noticed and handed Rose to Abby and ran after her.

"Ziva wait, I'm sorry about before but I really want us to be friends" he said and Ziva smiled and hugged him happily.

"Well probester, I guess you get your girl after all" said Tony joining them with the others.

"Yeah" Tim said but something didn't feel right. "McGee, McGee, hey Tim you okay" he then heard Tony calling and then everything went black.

He awoke a few minutes later but he was near the entrance this time. For a second he wondered if they carried him there and dropped him but then felt blood as touched his forehead.

He looked up to see only Tony, Abby, Gibbs and Rose looking at him concerned.

"What happened?" He asked groggily and they all sighed with relief.

Well probie, after your little showdown with Ziva who ran off, you took Rosie and left but didn't quite make it far" said Tony now grinning like his old self again.

Tim looked at him confused. Gibbs sighed and smacked Tony in the head. "Basically what the nitwit is trying to say is, you put Rose down at the steps and then tripped and fell down the stairs" he said and this time Tim sighed.

Damn the rest with Abby saying yes was a dream crap; he thought as he was helped up and into the hospital again holding his tie to his bloody cut.

Heh heh Please R and R


	9. Chapter 9

Hi!

Ziva was angry as she started her car. She had seen McGee fall though as she drove away and so parked further down.

Her phone rang as she walked back toward the hospital following the small group.

"Hello" she answered. "Hello princess, its time to get revenge for your brother, I just need you to find me a hostage" said her father.

Ziva smiled "yes father, I know a little girl who would be just perfect" she said and hung up.

She knew this could never be forgiven but she didn't care. She didn't know the brat but she was going to very soon.

Ziva walked in and saw a nurse take McGee to a room. Ziva followed carefully and watched them go inside. She started pacing wondering how she would be able to capture Rose when the door opened and Rose came out with Abby.

Daddy's going to be okay aunt Abby" Rose said cheerfully and Abby nodded.

Ziva sighed guiltily as she took out a bottle of chloroform and a handkerchief. She poured the liquid on the napkin drenching it then prepared her assault.

Ziva walked quickly after the tow and tapped Abby on the arm. Abby spun around and gasped as Ziva chloroformed her.

Ziva, don't do this" Abby managed to say before she slumped unconscious and Ziva leaned her against the wall.

Ziva smiled at Rose who looked at her scared. Ziva's hands had the liquid on them so she just touched Rose's face and it was enough to make the little girl slump.

Ziva took a piece of paper and pen off the receptionist desk and wrote a note to the team.

Then she placed it in Abby's limp hand, scooped Rose up and left.

Tony came out of Tim's room a few seconds too late and saw Abby slumped against the wall. He ran to her and touched her cheek gently and saw the note. "Oh god" he muttered and scooped up Abby and went back to Tim's room.

He laid Abby next to Tim and then gave him the note. Tim's eyes shot in anger. "Ziva has Rose" he said and gave the note to Gibbs.

Timothy,

In some ways this is the most unforgivable thing I could do and for that I'm sorry. I promise no harm will come to young Rose; I just need her to stop my father from killing you all for the death of my brother. Its time everyone besides Gibbs and I know the truth about the past. Maybe now I can get to know this beautiful little girl of yours and when she returns to you hopefully we can still be friends.

You will receive a phone call from me later. Till then I'm sorry but as before I will not let Rose be harmed I promise

Ziva

Gibbs crumpled the note and the boys gave him a quizzical look. Gibbs sighed and said "Her father wants revenge on me for Ari."

The boys looked at each other as Abby groaned and started to regain consciousness.

At the same time Rose groaned and Ziva knew she had to hurry as she picked Tim's car and took Rose's car seat. She put it in her car and fastened the little girl in and quickly took off.

Ten minutes later Rose woke up fully and looked around confused and slightly scared. Ziva smiled at her through the mirror. "Hi Rose, its okay sweetie Tim asked me to take care of you for awhile to make up for our fight" she said and it seemed to please her.

Rose smiled happily not realizing the woman was lying. "Cool, so you and daddy are friends right?" she asked and Ziva nodded. Rose then became very quiet and a little scared again.

"What's wrong angel?" Ziva asked concerned.

"Are you going to yell at me again and hurt my arm" Rose said in a small voice. Ziva smiled "No sweetie, I was just grumpy I'm sorry"

That also seemed to work on Rose and she smiled and played with Benny.

Abby had now fully awakened too and Tim held her and told her Roses kidnapping wasn't her fault.

"Abs, its okay I'm not sure about Ziva but I don't think she'll harm Rose" he said and Abby nodded.

The problem was they didn't know what to do next. Do they report Ziva or trust her and wait?

Okay here's another one please Rand R


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys here's another chapter

Ziva drove for awhile while Rose slept in the backseat. Ziva smiled looking at her in the mirror. She really is cute she thought as she drove fast but not fast enough for her.

She got to her fathers hotel in an hour. It would have been forty five minutes but she was going to keep her promise to McGee.

Her father came out scowling that she was supposed to be here a while ago but then smiled seeing her take out Rose.

"My, what a beautiful child Ziva" he said and stroked Roses cheek who opened her eyes.

"Hello, sweet princess, what's your name?" he asked and Rose became ashy but answered "Rosie"

Ziva's father took rose from Ziva and was about to walk into the hotel when Ziva stopped him.

"Father, don't hurt her, I promised Tim" Ziva said and her father laughed.

"My dear, they killed Ari your brother, so now if this one gets a little injury has no shame on me" he said and Ziva couldn't stand it.

"Father no, I killed Ari to save my boss" she said with her head hung.

Mr. David eyes flared and he smacked Ziva and then took off in a car with Rose.

"You should have kept your moth shut Ziva, now the little girl must pay" he said and drove off.

Ziva took out her gun but couldn't shoot in fear of hurting Rose.

Just then McGee, Tony and Gibbs rolled up. They decided not to go to the police but follow instead.

"Ziva, give me my daughter please" McGee said climbing out of the back.

Ziva hung her head as Gibbs and Tony got out. She looked at Gibbs "Gibbs, I told him the truth and now he may harm Rose" she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"What?" McGee and Tony said and Gibbs and Ziva explained Ari's death.

"Ari was your brother and you killed him" said Tony impressed. Tim hadn't spoken though. He just turned away and leaned on the car concerned for his girl.

"Tim, I'm sorry I want to help get her back" said Ziva and she touched his shoulder.

"You helped enough" Tim said coldly and got back in the car. Tony got in next to him deciding it best to keep them separated till they got Rose back.

Ziva climbed in the front and sighed. She knew they wouldn't yell at her till after they got Rose back. She only hoped the little girl was safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi here's a new chapter guys

Gibbs drove the car following Ziva's phone she managed to slip into Rose's pocket. They had called Abby and she traced the phone.

Twenty minutes later they found an abandoned warehouse where Director David was on the roof holding Rose.

"Rose" Tim yelled and the little girl screamed "Daddy help"

Ziva watched in anger and then took off in a sprint for the warehouse. Mr. David just watched amused a second before exiting the roof back down the ladder into the dark room.

He snapped his fingers and the room was flooded with light and bombs laid all around.

The boys had followed but the doors were pulled closed locking them out.

"No Ziva save my daughter" Tim yelled and Ziva nodded hearing his cry.

Rose kicked at Mr. David and he dropped her. "Little brat" he yelled as he winced holding his stomach where she kicked him.

Unfortunately while Rose ran she triggered a bomb which started a chain reaction and everyone was thrown off their feet.

The men had escaped injuries outside. "Rose" screamed Tim again as he the building was now engulfed in flame.

A few seconds later though Ziva walked out wincing as she had a cut on her forehead and other parts of her body. Her clothes were completely torn up and she carried Rose who was unconscious but only had a few minor injuries.

Ziva had fortunately seen the young girl trigger the bomb and just barely managed to tackle and protect the small girl getting quite a few injuries.

She handed Rose to Tim who started to awaken and watched happily as they hugged each other in a beautiful father/daughter moment.

She then finally lost the battle of staying conscious and fainted into Tony's arms who just barely managed to catch her.

Tim looked at her concerned his previous anger gone. He just knew right now they had to get both girls checked out.

"Come on lets head back to the hospital" Tim said touching his head as he had torn a stitch.

Well what do you guys think please R and R for me thanks


	12. Chapter 12

Hi!!!

It was twenty minutes later they were back at the hospital and Ziva walked in the room and touched Tim's shoulder who was sitting in a chair holding Rose's hand.

"I'm sorry I took her Tim, it was wrong and I'm glad she didn't get too badly injured" she said and turned to leave. Tim grabbed her arm though and she stopped.

"When you first came on our team I was happy not to be a newbie anymore but I dint trust you yet" Tim said and Ziva nodded

"That's why I kept Rose a secret, I didn't want her to be injured, when you took her I thought my suspicions were true till I heard the truth and for that I apologize" he said and Ziva smiled.

"But we can't be together" Ziva ended and Tim nodded.

"Ziva, I want to be your friend and I'm sorry you can't have kids but I need a wife Rose trusts" Tim said and Ziva smiled.

"So ask her Tim, I'm sure Abby would say yes to be with Rose" Ziva said and Tim stood and hugged her.

Abby had been standing by the doorway and now cleared her throat.

"Abs" Tim said and went to her. He took her hand and led her to the chair he was sitting in and knelt in front of her.

He was happy this time it wouldn't be a dream as he said "Abs, Rose and I love you with all our hearts, would you become a part of our family?"

Abby's eyes widened at the beautiful ring and nodded. Tim hugged her as Rose jumped out of bed listening to the whole conversation.

"Yay Abby mine forever" she said and jumped into their arms.

Ziva sighed knowing it was best. She loved Tim but as a brother like Ari. Tim had that kindness and cute puppy dog look no woman could refuse.

Ziva smiled happily though as she still had Tim's friendship which was important to her.

A month later the McAbby was born as Rose walked down the aisle throwing flower petals. Ziva was chosen to be a maid of honor with Abby sister Amanda and Tim's sister Sarah.

The best man was of course Tony and everyone clapped as their vows were made and they said I do.

The end please R and R


End file.
